The Adventures of Batgirl and Robin: The Bond We Share
by UltimateDisneyInfinityFan
Summary: When Robin gets injured in a battle, Batgirl realizes just how much he means to her and decides to spend more time with him not just as Batgirl, but also as Barbara Gordon. How will this help their heroics? Series of one-shots. Rated T for violence. Set in the New Batman Adventures. Cover image belongs to a Tumblr user. Credit goes to them or the artist if they had someone make it.
1. Chapter 1

Batgirl and Robin

Chapter 1: Batgirl's Concern.

Our story begins in a city known as Gotham City. It is populated by crime as much as it is people. Several of the crooks are commanded by bosses and super-criminals. One crime mob, in fact, was on their way to a bank to stage a massive robbery. As their vehicle stopped outside the bank, a bunch of armed goons exited the vehicle, accompanied by a pale-skinned man wearing a purple outfit and sporting green hair.

"Well, boys, I'd say we've made a real first impression." the man said before laughing maniacally as the men shot into the air, scaring people into hiding. This lunatic is known as the Clown Prince of Crime, the Joker.

"Well, start bagging!" Joker said as his men hurried to the vaults and starting throwing money in bags, some watching the door. However, in the span of a few seconds, the two watching the door were swept up and away by an unknown assailant.

When they screamed, Joker heard and smirked, "Ah, so they're here at last." he said, knowing what was coming next.

At that point, the thugs robbing the bank vaults were attacked by a ten year old kid with black hair wearing a red and black suit with a mask over his eyes, knocking them unconscious with a flying kick.

"Robin is here!" he said as he struck a pose.

More thugs were then taken out by a larger, more slim figure wearing a black suit with yellow gloves and boots, as well as a yellow bat on the front, a yellow belt and cape, and a mask that left her lower face exposed but kept her upper face covered except for her eyes with pointy ears on top and letting some of her red hair flow out.

"Batgirl's on the scene!" she said before striking another pose.

Outside, more thugs were taken down by the unknown force before it dropped down in front of the doors.

"And here's who we all know and you bad guys hate!" Robin said.

"He is vengeance!" Batgirl said like a wrestling announcer.

"He is the night!" Robin said the same way.

"He is…!" they both said at the same time before the doors opened and in walked a tall figure that was wearing a gray and black suit with a big black bat on the front of it with a black cape and a black mask that looked like Batgirl's except that the eyes were white and angry-looking.

"Batman." The figure said. The thugs started taking shots at Batman only for him to throw batarangs and knock their guns out of their hands, allowing Batgirl and Robin to take care of them and knock them out.

"That's the last of them." Batgirl said, brushing her hands together before the three heroes turned their attention to the Joker, who was walking in with his machine gun on his shoulder.

"How's it hanging, Bat-brains and Boy Blunder?" Joker asked before he started taking shots at the three heroes who quickly ducked for cover.

"Batgirl, try and sneak up behind him! I'll distract him!" Batman whispered as Batgirl nodded. She quickly prepared herself as Batman leaped out from his hiding spot and ran as the Joker shot at him, missing just by an inch each shot. Batgirl looked and, when she saw her chance, ducked behind a table close to the Joker. She watched carefully as Batman ran and hid before the Joker started to reload. She took her opportunity and rushed and grabbed him from behind and threw him into the wall, making him drop the machine gun.

Despite the pain he had, Joker started laughing maniacally, "Oh, Batgirl, did you really have to throw so hard?" he asked as Batman, Batgirl and Robin walked over to him.

"Shut it, Joker. You're going to the asylum for a good long while." Batgirl said before Batman cuffed him and handed him over to the authorities.

As the thugs were being arrested, Robin came out of hiding and walked over to the two heroes. However, what they failed to notice was that one of the thugs who had been knocked down had got his gun back and aimed at Robin. He pulled the trigger and before anyone could react, Robin fell to the ground with a bloody arm.

"ROBIN!" Batgirl said as she ran over to him while Batman knocked out the thug.

"Robin! Please speak to me! Say something!" Batgirl said, lightly shaking him, only to get no response as he had been sent into shock.

The two heroes climbed into the Batmobile and quickly hurried to the Batcave, where Robin was given medical attention by Alfred, Batman's butler.

"Master Drake will be just fine." Alfred said, relieving the other two.

"I think I'll stay with him for a while." Batgirl said as Alfred and Batman nodded and headed into Wayne Manor.

For a while, Batgirl sat beside Robin's bed, just praying to God that he was okay. She then decided to get in touch with her father and let him know what she was going to do.

"Hello?" Commissioner Gordon asked as he answered the phone.

"Dad, it's Barbara." Batgirl said.

"Oh, hey, Barbara. How was the bank heist?" Gordon asked.

"It went pretty great. We beat up the Joker and stopped it, but Robin got injured. I just thought you oughta know that I might stay here overnight just to be sure he's okay." Batgirl said.

"Okay, but you let me know if you need me, okay?" Gordon asked.

"Right. Good night, Dad." Batgirl said before she hung up. She looked at Robin and suddenly started to feel sad. Tears welled up in her eyes before she started to cry. She put her hand on Robin's shoulder.

"Tim, I'm so sorry. If only I could've seen that thug grab that gun." she said as she continued to cry. After some time, she heard Robin groan. She looked up at him and saw he was moving around. He sat up slowly before he clutched his arm with a yell of pain.

"Oh, man." Robin said before he was hugged tightly by Batgirl.

"Tim." she said as she cried.

Robin looked surprised before he hugged her back, "I'm okay, Barbara." he said.

Batgirl kept him in her hug for a while before letting him go, "I'm so sorry. I should've protected you." she said.

"It's okay. It's nobody's fault. We just slipped up not checking on the thugs, that's all that went wrong." Robin said.

Batgirl smiled at his forgiving nature before she told him something, "Hey, Tim, I have a proposition."

"What?" Robin asked.

"Would you like for me to spend more time with you? I mean, me and Bruce spend a lot of time together and I know he takes you to fight crime and train, but me and you have never really spent any time with each other." Batgirl said.

Robin looked at her before he said, "That would be nice, Barbara."

Batgirl smiled before she said, "Then it's settled." before giving him her hand, which he shook.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Thanks For Being There.

Tim and Barbara headed into Wayne Manor after putting up their suits, where they were greeted by Bruce and Alfred.

"How are you feeling, Master Drake?" Alfred asked.

"Ah, I'll be better." Tim said, as his arm still hurt him.

"Well, we're just glad we got you back here in time before it got worse." Bruce said.

Later that night, Tim had his pajamas on and was getting in bed when he saw Barbara passing by.

"Hey, Barbara!" he called.

The woman stopped and poked her head in before walking over, "What is it?" she asked before she got hugged by Tim.

"Thanks for staying with me. You really wanted to be sure I was okay." Tim said as Barbara smiled and hugged him back.

"No problem, Tim." she said.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Out To Eat.

Tim sat in a booth at Outback Steakhouse, waiting for Barbara to show up. She had offered to treat him to dinner.

"Where is she?" Tim asked himself before he heard someone approaching. He looked and saw Barbara.

"Sorry I'm a little late." Barbara said before she sat across from him.

"What kept you?" Tim asked before he took a sip of drink.

"Just had some work to do for school." Barbara answered.

After ordering, the two of them discussed several things over the course of steak, lobster and fries.

"So tell me what happened next." Tim said as Barbara told him about a time in high school when a girl did something that embarrassed herself.

"She ended up falling off the top of the pyramid and she fell so that she landed right in the drink cooler. She was dripping wet and everyone laughed because her hair was green with soda!" Barbara said before she started laughing, as did Tim.

"Oh, man. That is embarrassing." Tim said as Barbara sprinkled a little bit of hot sauce on her steak before she took a bite. Her eyes widened before she spit it on her plate.

"Wow. That sauce is SPICY." she said before Tim said, "Chicken."

"Chicken? You think you might can do better? Well, why don't you put your money where your mouth is?" Barbara asked as she pushed the bottle at him.

"All right. If I can drink about a small glass worth of this, you have to buy us all the ice cream we can eat." Tim said as he took it.

"Okay." Barbara said. Tim then took the bottle and drank a glass bottom worth of the hot sauce. He put it down with an arrogant smirk before he started sweating.

"Tim, are you okay?" Barbara asked before steam blew out of his ears and nose. Tim quickly grabbed his drink and poured the whole cup empty, trying to cool down the spice.

Barbara looked around quickly before she said, "Here you go, Tim." after she grabbed a lemon out of her glass of tea and squeezed the juice out before having him drink it.

"Whew, that's better." Tim said.

"You all right?" Barbara asked.

"Yeah, but don't forget what you said." Tim said.

Barbara smiled before she called to the waiter, "Excuse me, can we get the best ice cream you have to offer?"

After getting two large ice creams filled with M&M's, the two of them dug in, finishing it as quick as a flash before they both let out loud burps.

"Boy, did that hit the spot." Tim said.

"You said it." Barbara said before Tim banged on the table.

"Waiter, let's get another round over here!" he said, at which point the waiter stuck two more of the ice creams on their table, which they inhaled like Kirby.

"Oh, Mr. Waiter, two more please!" Barbara called, at which another two ice creams were put in front of them, making them both go, "WOOOOOOOOOOOO!" before they downed those.

"Waiter!" Tim shouted, waving his arm. Cue more ice cream flying around.

"Oh, Waiter!" Tim said, spinning his finger around while Barbara had her bowl up to her mouth.

"Waiter!" Barbara called in a singsong voice.

"Waiiii-tooor!" Tim said with his arm around Barbara's shoulder and they leaned back, acting like they had too much to drink.

"WAITER!" Barbara said in a false angry tone, slamming her fists on the table.

"Why do I always get the crazy ones?" the waiter asked herself.

Having had way too much ice cream, the two of them went to the show stage and Barbara said into the microphone, "All right, fellas! This one goes out to my best friend, Tim Drake! It's a little diddy we call…"

"WAITER!" they both yelled before falling onto their backs.

Next morning, Barbara woke up and found herself in a bed inside GCPD. She sat up, holding her head.

"What happened?" she asked before her father stormed in.

"Young lady, you'd better have a good explanation for what happened last night." he said in a tone that let her know he meant business.

"Dad? How did I get here?" Barbara asked as she climbed out of her bed.

"We got a call from someone who recognized you at Outback and I found you and Tim passed out on the floor." Gordon answered.

"I guess we must have had too much ice cream and had a sugar crash." Barbara said as she remembered everything.

"Ice cream? Oh, okay." Gordon said in relief, putting two and two together.

That's when the door opened and in walked Tim, "Hey, Barbara." he said.

"Hey, Tim? You feeling okay?" Barbara asked.

"Of course." Tim said.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Bullock's Criticism.

Robin and Batgirl landed on the roof of GCPD, having just foiled a bank robbery.

"We did it!" Robin said as he and Batgirl shared a high-five.

"We sure did!" Batgirl said before they heard someone say, "Well, if it ain't two of the masked freaks."

They turned and saw Detective Bullock standing by the door to the roof.

"Hello, Bullock." Batgirl said.

"Don't you hello me, you masked freak!" Bullock said.

"Watch that tone! That isn't very nice!" Batgirl said.

"You think I'm gonna listen to you?!" Bullock shouted.

"Why are you so disrespectful towards us?" Batgirl asked.

"Because you both have no sense of good in you. You just do this mess for the glory!" Bullock said.

"If that's true, then why did Batman help you when you needed it?" Robin asked.

Bullock didn't reply.

"That's what we thought." Batgirl said.

"Well, still, you're just a kid! Shouldn't you be in bed?" Bullock said, pointing at Robin.

"Buzz off, Bullock." Robin said.

"Buzz off?!" Bullock asked.

"Yeah, you know, buzz off, chill out, back off, mind your own business!" Robin said.

"Why you disrespectful little…" Bullock started before Batgirl clamped a hand over his mouth.

"Say it and so help me, I will make sure I hang you from the highest building in Gotham by your feet!" she said. 

"Come on, Batgirl. We've wasted enough time with this loser." Robin said.

Batgirl let go of Bullock's mouth and went over to the young sidekick before she turned and said, "Instead of Bullock, maybe because you're so full of it, we should start calling you Bullcrap!" prompting laughter from both herself and Robin.

The two of them leapt off the roof, leaving a shocked and angry Bullock staring after them.

"I'll show those two one of these days." he grouched.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Best Friends Forever.

Gotham had a huge crowd in the center of it, lined up in front of a stage that was the site of a singing contest. Batman was currently on stage finishing his cover of I Am The Night by Miracle of Sound. He finished the last verse to a loud applause. As he walked off, the Mayor of Gotham walked up to the microphone.

"Thank you, Batman, for that performance. Now, for our final contestants, please welcome Batgirl and Robin, performing a duet." he said as said heroes came onto the stage, waving at the crowd.

"Thank you, everyone. Ready, Robin?" Batgirl asked.

"You know it!" Robin said.

(Song owned by Ray Greene.)

(Batgirl and Robin) Till the end, I will be with you.

We will go where our dreams come true.

All the times that we have been through.

You will always be my best friend!

(Robin) Here we are, on a new adventure!

Danger lurks somewhere in the darkness.

We are set for surprises even battle.

We're a team, no one better mess with us!

(Batgirl) If we stand as one, there's nothing to fear.

We'll beat the darkness and we'll stay right here.

Time after time, that's how it will be.

Just you and me!

(Batgirl and Robin) Till the end, I will be with you.

We will go where our dreams come true.

All the times that we have been through.

You will always be my best friend!

(Robin) Good friends are those who stick together.

(Batgirl) When there's sun and in the heavy weather, Yeah!

Smile after smile, that's how it will be.

Just you and me!

(Batgirl and Robin) Till the end, I will be with you.

We will go where our dreams come true.

All the times that we have been through.

You will always be my best friend!

(Robin) Remember when we first met?

(Batgirl) We had such fun. Oh, I never will forget!

(Robin) Since then, the times are so good.

(Batgirl) We've always stuck together like best friends should.

(Batgirl and Robin) Till the end, I will be with you.

We will go where our dreams come true.

All the times that we have been through.

You will always be my best friend!

The crowd cheered loudly as the two of them bowed and walked off.

"Not bad." Batman said as the two of them walked by.

"Thanks, Batman." Batgirl said.

"All that work really paid off." Robin said.

Later, after votes had been cast, the Mayor came back on stage and said, "Well, we've certainly had our good fill of music tonight. Now it's time to announce the winner!" before he tore open an envelope and read, "Batgirl and Robin!"

Backstage, the two of them were going nuts.

"YES! WE DID IT!" Batgirl shouted before Robin hugged her around the waist.

"WE ACTUALLY WON, BATGIRL!" he yelled in excitement as the super heroine hugged him back.

After calming down some, the two went on stage to another round of cheers from the crowd. Batgirl took the trophy and said into the microphone, "Thank you, Gotham!"

"Yeah, a lot!" Robin shouted.

Later, Robin and Batgirl were on a rooftop with Batgirl holding the trophy in the moonlight.

"Wow, I still can't believe we really won. I'm so proud." Batgirl said as she looked at Robin, who had his back turned to her.

"Robin?" Batgirl asked before Robin turned around, showing her that he had a gift box.

"This is for you, Batgirl." he said before handing it to her. She opened it and saw that inside it was a small bat saying, "You're my hero." on it. Batgirl cried as she looked at Robin with a smile before giving him a hug.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Meet and Greet.

Batgirl and Robin were on a swing through the city on their grapple hooks.

"Ah, nothing like a nice fresh air filled evening to swing through the city on." Batgirl said.

"I agree." Robin said.

"What's even better, there's no crime." Batgirl said before the two of them heard their names being called. They looked and saw a young woman on an apartment rooftop, waving her hands. They dropped down in front of her.

"Hello, ma'am. Can we help you?" Robin asked.

"Yes, you actually can." the woman said.

"What do you need our help with?" Batgirl asked.

"You see, I run Gotham Daycare and I promised the children that I would get Batman to come pay a visit, but he recently contacted me and said that he couldn't make it. But, the children happen to love you two as well, so I thought I'd ask you." the woman answered.

Batgirl smiled widely, "We'll be happy to. I love kids! What do you say, Robin?" she asked.

"Okay, why not?" Robin said.

The next day, at Gotham Daycare, the children were playing with toys when the teacher clapped her hands, getting their attention.

"Children, I have a very special surprise. I unfortunately could not get Batman to come here today." she said, causing the children to moan.

"But, fortunately, I did get someone to fill in for him." she said before she clapped her hands and the door opened. That's when Batgirl and Robin walked in.

"Hey!" Robin said.

"Hi, children!" Batgirl said as she knelt down and excited children ran into her arms. Robin gave high-fives and fist bumps to any children that came over.

"I'm so glad you two could make it." the teacher said.

As the day went on, the two heroes helped and played with the children in the day care.

"Batgirl, can you help me and my friend with something?" a little girl asked.

"Okay." Batgirl said as she followed her to a table where a boy was sitting.

"We can't decide who should get more cookies, me or Junie." said the boy, whose name was James.

Batgirl looked at how many cookies they had and saw there were six.

"I know, then." Batgirl said before she took three cookies and gave them to Junie and the other three to James.

"Now you both can have the same number." Batgirl said.

"Thanks, Batgirl!" the two kids said.

"So you see, that's how my gadgets work." Robin said as he finished explaining how his weapons functioned.

"So, Batman actually gave you all those?" asked a child.

"Yep." Robin answered.

After some time, it was snack time.

"Man, I don't know about you, Batgirl, but these Whales are good." Robin said as he had a few of the snack crackers.

"I know, right?" Batgirl said in agreement.

After naptime, the children went outside and Batgirl and Robin joined in.

"Higher!" a child said eagerly as Batgirl pushed him on a swing.

Robin was helping a kid build a sand castle in the sand box.

"Check this out." the kid said before he brought out an action figure of Two-Face and marched it near the castle.

"Two-Face is here to destroy your precious sand castle!" the kid said in a gruff voice.

Robin then picked up an action figure of Batman and put it near Two-Face, "Not if I stop you first, Two-Face!" he said before he bumped Two-Face in the head with Batman, knocking him over.

"All right! Batman beat Two-Face!" the kid cheered before they finished the sand castle.

At the end of the day, when parents came to pick up kids, they gathered to say goodbye to Batgirl and Robin.

"We wish we could stay longer, but we have to head home ourselves." Batgirl said.

"Can you come see us another time?" asked a little girl.

"We sure can." Batgirl said.

"Oh, right. Batgirl, didn't we have something for them?" Robin asked.

Batgirl smiled, "Right!" she said before rushing over to her car and grabbing something out of the back seat. She came back with a large blue tub.

"Children, before you go, we have something we'd like to give you." she said before opening the tub. Inside was a multitude of Robin action figures and Batgirl plushes. The two heroes handed them out and bid each child goodbye, before they headed off.

As they headed through the Gotham roofs, Batgirl said, "I am so happy those children were happy to see us."

"Right? It's always nice making children happy." Robin said as they landed on one.

"Speaking of which, here. This is for you." Batgirl said before she dug a Batgirl plush out of her pocket. Robin took it.

"Thanks, Batgirl. You can have this." Robin said before he dug in his belt and gave her a Robin action figure.

"Thank you, Robin." Batgirl said before they headed home.


End file.
